Hidden training
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura is not only training since the departure of Sasuke, and even any more since he returned to the village. SASUSAKU


_Here is another OS! I hope that it will please you! ^^_

_Sasuyu_

**_Hidden training_**

Sakura, 17-year-old girl, had become stronger than her sensei and the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Side medicine, they were equal. But for the ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, Sakura exceeded her. She had to study the ninjutsu with Kakashi, the genjutsu with Kurenai and the taijutsu with Lee, during the time when Sasuke was not brought in the village.

Effectively, he had returned in the village a few months ago. But he did not leave any more the domain of Uchiha, safe for the missions. The rose had been happy to see him again, but he had to send no glance and no word since his return. But it what she did not know, it was because he spied on her in soft when she is training or the other …

Sakura continued her training with Lee, because she found that her taijutsu is not rather good. Thus in everything days, all day long, her trained with Lee. Who accepted her with pleasure. It made now five hours they trained relentlessly.

_Stop! We have a break! Says Lee, exhausted.

_Non! I don't open the fourth door!

_I find that you have already well progressed, then now we make a pose, he says categorical.

_Make one if you want, I continues!

She concentrated and she opened the first door. She concentrated even more and opened two others door, but arrived at the fourth, she fell on the ground made breathless and all the doors are closed.

_It has been one month since I work and I not made a success always not opened! she shouted.

_But with what you know about the ninjutsu, about the genjutsu and about the taijutsu, you are the one of better feminine ninjas of the village. In more you are a ninja confirmed in medicine.

_Yes, but I want to learn more things; maybe HE will look at me.

She had insisted on the "he". Lee gave at her a sorry look .He saw tears beginning to be born in her beautiful emerald green eyes. He approached her and embraced her for the comforted. She let him make and thanked him for he's the coward, he made afterward.

_Ok, you rest if you want, but I go path asked to Neji if he wants to learn some tricks on his style of fight.

_But I say to you that you have not need!

Too late, she had already left. He sighed and looked the place where Sasuke had looked the training the all beginning at the end.

_You can go out, Sasuke.

_Since when you know it? He asks by taking out of the wood.

_ At beginning, even. Sakura makes its only for you, you know. She makes everything its so that you dare to look at her finally.

_I looks at her… sighed irritated Sasuke.

_Show yourself. She kills in the trainings. All day and all night.

Sasuke muttered something in the intention of Lee and left. When to Sakura, she came arrival in front of the door of Hyuuga. She knocked at the door. It was Hinata who opened to her.

_Hi Sakura-san. What may I make for you? Asked Hinata.

_Could I see your cousin, please?

_One moment.

She left and a few moments and Neji appeared to the door.

_Hi, I saddened of you disturbed, says Sakura.

_It's nothing. What may I make for you?

_I am going to be direct. Would you want learn your way of fighting to me?

He judged it the glance and finally spoke.

_Yes, if it's really what you want. At once?

_Thanks! She embraces him on his cheek. Yes, if do not move you, she continued.

He closed the door and they went to a training ground vacant. They found rather easily.

During all the rest of the day, Sakura learnt everything of the style of fight of the young man. From A to Z. And she has it very well likened, for one non-holder on byakugan. The sun lay down when Neji stopped.

_You have it perfectly likened.

_Thanks a lot Neji-kun. It's very instructive.

_Thanks to you for this training.

She brought in at her happy and found a letter on the doormat of her apartment. Surprised, she opens it and not recognized the writing style enough. It's a small word for met writer of this letter.

"Sakura comes to join me near the river, if you want to learn other technique…"

It was not signed and even no hour was registered, but she found it amusing. She took the paper and entered at her. After a good shower and take food, she went slept, the letter was put on the bedside table, was fatigued after another day in training. She got up the next day and went at once dressed. She wore a white blouse with a pink skirt with steering wheels, with ballerinas white laced put at her calf. She went then crossed a brushstroke in her hair, to eat afterward a young something.

Finally, she went out and part towards the river. She was in the South of the village, some shallow in the forest. She arrived rather fast and lives nobody. She raised shoulders and decided to sit on a rock which lined the river and stay. "If I could learn more techniques…She thought ".

Lost in her thoughts, she did not feel the person approached her back. She known not that what he crossed the arms around her size and squeezed her slowly against her trunk.

_Shut …

She relaxed by recognizing the deep and seductive voice of this person. He turned her towards him and he smiles to her before he kisses her. She was allowed make in passing the arms around the neck.

_Et indeed, you are waited for a long time? Asked for Sasuke by smiling to her.

_No, not many. I love a lot our play of cat and the mouse, says Sakura by returning him its smile before kiss him lovingly.


End file.
